IridescentReverie
FOR CERTAIN PEOPLE THAT ASKED ME TO PUT MY COLOR CODE AT THE TOP #DA70D6 :) Appearance Short natural-red hair, pink hair ribbons, shirt with heart and wings, somewhat short (5'3), and usually smiley. Modus Maslow's Modus: Arranges items into the following five categories: Physiological needs, Safety needs, Belonging needs, Esteem needs, and Self-actualization, though nothing usually goes into the last one. In order to access one of the categories in the middle, you must add or take out an item from each of the categories below it; ie. to access Belonging needs (computer/communication device), must add (or take out) something physiological (like food or drink) and something safety-related (a first-aid kit or weapon). Can be somewhat of a pain when you need to get something, and fast! Strife Specibus Scepterkind - An old dancing prop your allocated to your strife specibus. Somewhat of a hindrance since you lack a lot of the muscle that you need to thwack things enough to kill them. But later you gain some magicky powers and stuff that help you get through that. (nothing rulebreaking i promise. :D) Personality You really adore the ARTS, although you REALLY STINK at most of them. You can DANCE pretty well, though, especially when USING PROPS such as fans, ribbons, and silk SCARVES. You also like to play the VIOLA every once in a while. You are rather SOFTSPOKEN, so people have have a tendency to disregard you. Because of this, you admire people that are very AUTHORITATIVE. You have a tendency to get BOSSED AROUND by your friends pretty easily but you don't mind. You do have a problem with having a really FIERY TEMPER. But this only occurs when someone really does something that just GETS ON YOUR NERVES. Which is usually hard to do.You've really loved the Roman goddess VENUS ever since you recieved a statuette of her from a CLOSE FRIEND. However, you have a crippling FEAR OF GHOSTS and the undead because of some nasty PRANKS played on you as a child. Because of this, you always keep a FLASHLIGHT next to your bed, JUST IN CASE.You type in the color of the orchid, a color of beauty and strength (#DA70D6) and you have a tendency to use many smilies and icons when you type. You are an IDEALIST and constantly fail to grasp REALITY. But thats okay, since most of your friends are realists anyways. Guardian You've lived with your neighbor since your parents died many years ago. He likes to collect crystals from all over the world. They line the shelves of your house throwing strangecolored lights on everything. Sprite 1st prototype: butterfly ; 2nd prototype: statuette of Venus Location Lives in a small town really far north in Scandinavia. Relationships cordialSchemer - One of her best friends. Usually goes to her for everything first, especially if she has a problem. oldtimeSwabbie - Thinks he's an adorable little kid (since he's younger than her) and likes talking to him. plebianBombast - A close friend. He's almost like an older brother to her. She can count on him for advice! ruffledEars - Loves her puppy friend! She thinks he's so adorable and stuff like a puppy! rhapsodicGuillotine - She thinks he's MEAN. D; Category:Character Profiles Category:Prospit Dreamers Category:Session 6 Category:Princesses Category:Space